Tiny Enemy Within
'Tiny Enemy Within '''is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, Devious goes inside Mimi's body in a shrinking submarine, while Icy, Eggy, Freezer, Arcticus, Posy, and Negy follow him using the leader penguin's submarine. Starring *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus *Devious *Mimi Featuring *Posy and Negy Appearences None Plot Mimi just got finished jump-roping outside of her house. She walks in and decides to take a rest. She yawns, lies down on her couch, and falls asleep. Little does she know, she is being watched by Devious! He snickers, and walks back to his evil base. At Devious's base, he gets out his submarine. He uses his teleport ray to teleport over to Mimi's house. Once the ray is starting to beam light, he climbs inside the submarine. Now at Mimi's house, Devious flies the submarine to Mimi's face. Mimi then snored and sucked the submarine into her mouth. In Mimi's mouth, Devious waits until Mimi snores again and sucks him down her throat (pass the uvula). Three hours later, Mimi wakes up and starts coughing. At first she thinks she has a cold, but later she dismisses it as her dust bunny allergy. When she starts coughing more, she decides to take her temperature. It was at 111 degrees, and she definetely has a running fever. She decides to go to the penguins for help. At the penguins' base, Icy walks out and examines her. He dismisses it as a normal cold, but Arcticus later walks in and gets out a microscope to examine Mimi. He notices that Mimi has a cut in her arm. He puts the microscope over the cut and sees Devious's submarine. He gasps, and calls all of the other penguins for help. Eggy, shivers in fear, and Freezer suggests that they should use a submarine. Icy likes that idea, and brings out his submarine. Posy and Negy later walk in and tells the group that they both heard a noise. The leader penguin explains to them both that the sound was really the submarine hitting the floor. He also asks them if they both want to join their plan of going into Mimi's body. They both accept, and the penguins and the twin rabbits step in the submarine. Later, the submarine lands on the cut and dives into Mimi's body. The pink rabbit herself starts to twitch. Suddenly, Arcticus sees Devious's submarine. They start shooting green rays to destroy his submarine. His submarine only gets hurt slightly, and he snickers at that. He starts shooting mini bombs to destroy the penguins' submarine. Icy turns on a barrier to protect it. The mini bombs reflect off it and instead hit a white blood cell. The lead white blood cell gets really angry, and starts chasing the two submarines. Devious and the white blood cell go in the left direction. Posy wonders where Devious went until Negy sees a button. Negy presses it and the sub speeds up and sends Icy, Eggy, Freezer, Arcticus and Posy to the back of the sub. Negy said "Oops!" and the sub rips through a tissue and gets wedged in Mimi's heart. Mimi felt the hit and pushes her chest in sudden pain. Icy gets back to the controls and rescues the sub from the heart. Devious tries the best he could to get away from it, but his submarine with himself in it gets swallowed by the white blood cell, destroying the submarine and killing the villan. Icy then tells his crew to try to find the cut again so they could escape through it. They accidentely make a wrong turn into Mimi's digestive system. They start falling into Mimi's churning stomach. Arcticus is pacing the floor to try to find a way. Freezer starts to get every single weapon he has out of his pockets. Eggy is runing around inside the submarine, screaming. Icy tries to think of a way to escape the stomach. When they landed in the stomach, the sub didn't corrode, but the penguins are finding a way to get out of Mimi. Eggy suggests that they go through the "other way" and out. Icy faceflippers (a penguin way of facepalming) but accepts his idea. Icy dives the submarine into the acid, Eggy prayed that he won't melt. But the submarine makes it into Mimi's small intestine, where they buzz pass some busy enzymes. The enzymes are angry and decided to chase them. Eggy notices that there are enzymes on their tail. The sub speeds up away from the enzymes and ends up in the large intestine. Eggy and Negy can't stand the stench so they held their noses. They reached the end of the intestine, but the enzymes caught with them and ate them. Mimi wakes up and thinks she is cured, but she goes the to bathroom, ending the episode. Moral "''Flies are more then just a total nuisance." Deaths *Devious and his submarine get swallowed by a white blood cell. *The submarine and its crew were eaten by enzymes. Trivia *This is the second time Devious schemed a plan against Mimi. The first was in More for Mimi. *This episode mirrors Mini Mimi when Mimi goes inside Flaky's body. *This is the fourth time that a character travels through another character's body. The first was in the canon TV episode I've Got You Under My Skin, the second was in Mini Mimi, and the third was in A Gut Feeling. *Everyone except Mimi died in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 29 Episodes Category:Size change episodes